


Like the Sun [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, edtjelvar week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Ed is glowing in the early morning light. Tjelvar might have hit his head.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Kudos: 3
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	Like the Sun [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454725) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> Recorded for EdTjelvar Week  
> Day 2  
>  **Sunlight** | Moonlight | Campfire | **Orange**

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/like%20the%20sun.mp3) | **Size:** 1.35MB | **Duration:** 1:55min

  
---|---


End file.
